Time to Choose
by Jade Nova
Summary: The night after Brad's warning, Eden finds herself looking up the past. Seona returns and makes what she wants clear. Sixth in the Eden series from the Uncontrol RP


I closed the window on Bombay's computer and made myself look anywhere but at the screen in front of me. It was gone, but I could still remember the words I saw typed there.  
  
She'd found someone. I expected that to happen, but what really got me was it was Rot's old in-between. The bastard had probably been there to comfort her after the accident everyone thought we had died in.  
  
That didn't matter now though. I have Chel all to myself.  
  
I think what really hurt was she forgot about me almost immediately.  
  
"What are you doing?" I looked up to see the little girl who'd been stalking me sitting on the back of the couch. "You know if he finds you on that, he'd be upset."  
  
"Well he won't find me on it." I stood up and walked away from the laptop, leaving it as I had found it. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"She never knew."  
  
"So? We were still friends."  
  
"Don't be upset at her."  
  
"I'm not upset at her, I'm upset at the entire world. Now why are you here?"  
  
Seona slipped from the couch back and walked over to me. "You've been thinking a lot lately. That's why you looked up her journal."  
  
"Yah, big surprise there. If you're just going to comment on what I've been doing, I'd rather not have a review." I turned away from her but she spoke again.  
  
"You need to choose. It's tearing you apart."  
  
"WHAT do I need to choose?! I thought you meant my past or my present, but that obviously can't be it, since I've already chosen. Why do you keep bothering me?! Who are you?!" I regretted shouting at her as soon as I saw her wince. Then I remembered how she'd shown up in my illusion for Joey and how even Crawford knew about her. His voice echoed in my head even now.  
  
"Evelyn…"  
  
"My name is Eden. I don't know who you're talking about."  
  
"Evelyn, you don't think you were born to Esset, do you?"  
  
"What is this about kid?" I was getting impatient with her little mind puzzles. I was getting sick of everyone's mind puzzles. Sylvia's weird little mood before she vanished, Chelsea's disappearance for days at a time, and though I know they didn't do it purposefully, I felt like I'd been forgotten and left behind by all of Grau.  
  
Its just Crawford's words, I kept telling myself. Besides, he only said Rot would forget me. Dammit, not like that's any better.  
  
"Think about it Evelyn. What have you to choose? There are many decisions for you to make right now. Who you belong to…"  
  
I don't know exactly what happened, but the moment she placed her hand on my arm I was no longer in the Grau suite. I don't think I was anywhere, but it was not of my choice.  
  
Images flashed in front of my eyes. A couple I didn't recognize with a daughter that looked a lot like Seona. My trainer from Esset with her long red hair and a sweet smile. Sylvia, glaring at me like I was lower then dirt like she used to so often. Bombay sewing up a wound and calling me Eden-san.  
  
"What are you doing Seona?" I shouted to the void.  
  
"Who you are."  
  
Before I could say anything else, the images started again. There was the strange couple, but they were circled around a little kid with dark hair and a satisfied smirk. She stood with her hands on her hips like a superhero. All of Rot before Moira left. I sat in the front of the group, legs crossed and smirking at the camera or viewer or whatever explained this picture. Grau, the gigantic group we composed, with me standing off to the side and looking impatient for something.  
  
"Seona!"  
  
"WHAT you are."  
  
The images came more quickly this time, flashing before my eyes like a strobe light. Images of a little girl playing, me killing, me flirting, me crying. I couldn't keep up with them all. I began to block it all out.  
  
"Evelyn. Eden. You must choose what you will do. What you are going to do when they fail you."  
  
I opened my eyes again. I was back in the living room of the Grau suite. Seona stood in front of me. She stared at me with cold eyes. She suddenly seemed so much older then she looked in her school uniform.  
  
"And they will fail you. The precognator Crawford knows it as well, and he's warned you."  
  
"Crawford knows nothing," I said softly, turning to look back at the computer.  
  
"Everyone has."  
  
"No one has."  
  
"Do not depend on Rot, Eden. Or Grau. They will not be there for you when you need them. What are you going to do when that happens?"  
  
"I can fend for myself!" I spun to face the little girl again, but she was already gone.  
  
Everyone hasn't failed me. No one has failed me.  
  
  
  
NO idea where that came from. Hell, half of it I thought up while half asleep last night, and I'm surprised I remembered it! There was some really amazing link to something else in there somewhere, but I'm pretty sure that was mostly just my sleepy mind THINKING it was a link.  
  
~Jade Nova 


End file.
